Discussion:Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie
Plan Je n'arrive pas à mettre la liste des lieux à droite du plan. octobre 25, 2009 à 19:18 (UTC) :Y a peut être moyen d'améliorer. Là à l'arrache, un tableau, deux colonnes, à gauche la carte, à droite la liste. -- octobre 25, 2009 à 19:23 (UTC) Amalgame Ecole Chateau Hello, c'est d'abord un test pour vraiment comprendre les discussions... Poudlard est un chateau. Par commodité, l'école qui s'y tient utilise son nom. D'ailleurs la version anglaise parle du chateau proprement dit à la section 10 seulement. Si l'on décrit plutôt l'école, sa création, son fonctionnement, son organisation, les Description/Lieu/Accès du chateau deviennent secondaires. Je pense donc que la Description/Lieu/Accès actuelle est à déplacer plus bas, qu'il faut renomer la page Ecole de Sorcellerie , décrire l'école et accessoirement renvoyer Poudlard sur Ecole de Sorcellerie ! Comme le modèle Anglais en fait. Avis? -- Franck78 décembre 21, 2010 à 23:17 (UTC) :Premier avis : l'ordinateur c'est pas comme la machine à écrire Franck, ça va à la ligne tout seul ! Le reste peut être demain, si j'ose remettre les pieds ici. Mais non au changement de nom, oui pour le fait que le but premier de la page est que c'est une école et non un lieu (c'est que j'ai également dit plusieurs fois au sujet de la page du ministère de la Magie qui était considérée comme un lieu et non une organisation comme il se doit) et que c'est à ressortir plus. Bonne nuit... -- décembre 21, 2010 à 23:42 (UTC) ::Par rapport à l'introduction qui chagrine certains membres: "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" = nom complet de Poudlard, qui se traduit littéralement par "Poudlard École de Magie et de Sorcellerie", mais la traduction qui nous intéresse est celle officielle faite par Ménard. Ce nom est présent dans : *HP1 chap 4, traduit par : "Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie" et "Collège Poudlard" *HP1 chap 5, traduit par : "Collège Poudlard - école de sorcellerie" *HP2 chap 1, traduit par : "Collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie" *HP2 chap 2, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" *HP2 chap 4, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" *HP2 chap 12, traduit par : "école Poudlard" *HP2 chap 13, traduit par : "collège Poudlard" *HP3, chap 1, traduit par : "collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie" *HP4, chap 2, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" *HP4, chap 24, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" *HP5, chap 2, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie Poudlard" x 2 *HP5, chap 15, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" *HP5, chap 22, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" *HP5, chap 38, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie Poudlard" *HP6, chap 2, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" *HP6, chap 3, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie Poudlard" *HP7, chap 1, traduit par : "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" *HP7, chap 12, traduit par "école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" -> Conclusion, l'intitulé complet le plus courant est donc l'"école de sorcellerie de Poudlard" et c'est ce qui semble à retenir pour l'introduction de l'article. Dans l'article lui-même, il est bien sûr de garder uniquement "Poudlard" comme d'habitude, mais on peut également se référer à l'école par les noms listés, et notamment "collège Poudlard". Comme pour Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons, cela ne nécessite pas de renommer la page. Une infobox spéciale "école" pourrait par exemple porter l'accent sur le fait que l'article traite bien d'une école et non d'un lieu... -- décembre 22, 2010 à 02:14 (UTC) Et bien c'est ok pour moi, le Eng est en accord et l'article concerne bien l'école avant le chateau. Reste donc a faire ressortir l'aspect Ecole sur Chateau. --Franck78 décembre 22, 2010 à 02:55 (UTC) Frais de scolarité Bonsoir ! Un article avait estimé qu'il fallait plus de 43.000$ pour être scolarisé à Poudlard. J.K. Rowling a déclaré sur Twitter qu'il n'y avait aucun frais de scolarité pour entrer à Poudlard, c'est le Ministère de la Magie qui couvre ces coûts ! https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/622118373061709824 Valentin2108 (discussion) juillet 24, 2015 à 20:58 (UTC) :Je me souviens d'avoir lu cet article il y a quelques jours (ici, au passage). L'information sera à ajouter dans l'article en le réécrivant (puisque l'article mélange "Château de Poudlard" et "Poudlard" (en tant qu'institution)). M'enfin, frais de scolarité ou pas, les coûts peuvent tout de même être difficiles vu tout le matériel à acheter, et ça peut encore plus être le cas pour certains : }} Shinra (mur) juillet 24, 2015 à 21:17 (UTC) Héraldique Bonjour à tous :) M'intéressant vaguement à l'héraldique ces derniers temps, je me suis penché sur le blason de Poudlard et... Ça coince légèrement :/ Pour faire simple, l'héraldique est régie de règles extrêmement strictes et d'un vocabulaire bien barbare, ce qui rend tout ça assez compliqué et rarement respecté... Au niveau de la couleur, on distingue trois grands groupes : les fourrures (on ne s'y intéresse pas ici), les métaux et les couleurs. On retrouve ici (plus ou moins) or (jaune) et argent (blanc) pour les métaux ; sinople (vert), gueules (rouge), sable (noir), azur (bleu), et éventuellement tanné (marron) et orangé (... ben... orange). Le bronze n'existe tout simplement pas en héraldique... Deux couleurs ne peuvent se toucher, ni deux métaux. Évidemment, on ne mettra pas un animal bleu sur fond bleu, mais en héraldique pure, on ne mélangera même pas deux éléments du même groupe. De fait, le problème principal, ce sera les fonds de Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle qui sont en contact, mais ça, à la rigueur, on applique la règle d'alliance et ça passe. Par contre, il faut impérativement éviter que le lion de Gryffondor ne touche le bord du quart réservé à Poufsouffle, sans quoi deux métaux (or et or) sont en contact, et c'est moche (surtout quand c'est la même ;) ). Mais bon, on supposera qu'ils sont animés (ou pas en fait, mais avec les standards magiques on ne peut pas mieux affirmer l'un que l'autre) et qu'ils ne se touchent jamais. Et le gros problème, c'est l'aigle de bronze. Comme le bronze n'existe pas, on peut ramener ça au tanné ou à l'orangé à la rigueur, mais dans les deux cas, on a une couleur sur fond d'une autre couleur, et ça, c'est purement et simplement illégal. On peut également ajouter que l'écu présenté dans les films et les jeux n'existe pas (ça ressemble un peu à un écu polonais, mais il y a des différences) et que le grand P entrelaçant le tout (H en anglais) et de couleur inconnue, va difficilement aller à l'encontre des règles de base (si c'est une couleur, ça va toucher illégalement les fonds de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard ; si c'est un métal, ça va toucher celui de Poufsouffle) ; lettre qui d'ailleurs est extrêmement rare et compliquée à apposer sur un blason, 'faut donner sinon la police d'écriture, au moins que c'est stylisé ou non, avec le petit détail qui va bien (potencé, tréflé, florencé, ansé...)... Un joli bordel donc :/ Alors bien sûr, je serais le premier à dire que ça n'a pas d'importance, que ça ne gâche en rien la qualité des œuvres, peut-être même que les règles d'héraldique chez les sorciers sont sans doutes différentes de celles des moldus... Mais dans tout wiki qui se respecte, on doit mentionner ce genre d'erreurs (en précisant que l'auteur n'était pas informé ou qu'elle a voulu briser symboliquement les règles, ou toute autre raison/hypothèse)... Mais du coup, 1) comment expliquer tout ça sans entrer dans les détails techniques (ni être trop lourd ni être désobligeant), 2) comment justifier objectivement une de mes hypothèses (ou toute autre...) sans entrer bêtement dans de la théorie de fan interdite en wiki? PS: pour la définition exacte, on aura un truc du genre "Écartelé de gueules à un lion d'or en 1 ; de sinople à un serpent d'argent en 2 ; d'or à un blaireau de sable en 3 ; d'azur à un aigle de ??? en 4, orné d'un P ''(ou H) couleur? part??? Sur le tout? Au cœur? D'un écu en cœur à la lettre" Jack Boss (discussion) septembre 19, 2018 à 10:17 (UTC)